


Loved but Cursed

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Minami was kidnapped by Orochimaru when she was a young girl. She grew up with Kimimaro and Jugo. Over time she grew close to one of them. This is their story. Kimimaroxoc AUish one-shot





	Loved but Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Old post from 2011 on fanfiction.net. Moved here for archiving purposes.

I was a young girl when Orochimaru kidnapped me for my strength. It's not as if anyone missed me, I was an orphan after all. No one cared about me, and all I wanted to do was die. However, my wish changed all because of him.

Orochimaru thought I might be able to survive the curse mark, even though everyone else thought I would die. I was one of the first tests to survive. After my mark was awakened, I was put in a room with one of the other survivors and the main source of the mark.

"Ugh," I mumbled as I hit the floor of the cell. The door shut behind me. I sat up and held my head.

"Who are you?" A voice asked me. I looked up and saw two boys who looked to be my age or a little older.

"I'm Minami Tenshi. Who are you?"

"I'm Kimimaro Kaguya and he's Jugo."

Kimimaro had light hair and pale skin. He also had red markings on his forehead and light purple ones under his eyes.

Jugo on the other hand had orange hair and fair skin. He was also very tall which I found rather intimidating. Although out of the two of them he seemed to be the kinder one.

I had pale skin and red hair. I was also short and covered in bruises. I felt weak and fragile next to them.

Something came down dangerously close to my neck. I looked up and realized it was Kimimaro's bone. I jumped back in surprise. "It's my kekkei genkai." He explained. "I can control my bones however I want, even as weapons." He moved the bone so it touched my neck. I realized it was shaped like a sword.

"Go ahead." I muttered. "I have no reason to want to live." He looked surprised. "I'm an orphan; no one wanted me around in the first place. These bruises aren't from Orochimaru."

His bone retracted back into his hand. "You don't value your life at all?" He asked. I shook my head. "You're a fool." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Even so, it's the truth." I muttered. He pulled me up.

"Well trust me, you aren't dying anytime soon. So you might as well get used to living."

I nodded looking away. 'This is going to be a long life.' I thought. 'Unfortunately.'

* * *

Three years passed. My thoughts didn't change hardly at all.

"Why can't they just kill me already?" I asked myself. "I can't even control my curse mark."

"You still wish for death?" A voice from behind me asked.

"Kimimaro? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Orochimaru sent me on a mission. I took a while."

"I can tell." I said. "It's been six months."

He nodded. One of his bones suddenly jutted out without warning stopping an inch from my heart. I didn't even flinch. "You won't hurt me." I said quietly.

"Do you value your life more than before?" He asked.

"A little, but if the choice live or die came, I would still chose death."

He sat next to me and made me look at him. "You're still a fool."

"Never said I wasn't." I said.

"He let me go. "You're strong Minami; don't give up on life so easily."

"I'm not strong; I can't even control my mark."

"If you weren't then you would be dead. You survived getting the mark didn't you? Everyone else died but you survived. Kabuto was sure you would die, but you didn't. You are strong, no matter what you think."

"Kimimaro…" I sighed. "You didn't grow up like I did."

"You don't know that." He said. "You shouldn't assume things Minami."

"Fine then, how did you grow up?"

"Well first off I spent most of my life in a cage since my father feared my kekkei genkai."

"Okay, I'll admit that's pretty bad."

"And then I saw all of my clansmen get slaughtered when they attacked Kirigakure; leaving me as the only survivor."

"Okay fine, your life was worse than mine." I sighed. "Kimimaro," He looked at me. "Why are you so kind to me?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure." He said. "I guess it's because you're a lot like I am. We were both shunned when we were younger; I guess I feel connected to you in a way."

I nodded. "Kimimaro, will…will you help me get stronger?" I looked up a determined look in my eyes. "I want to be able to control my curse mark, and not be overshadowed by you or Jugo. It's been three years and I'm sick of you two overshadowing me. You say I'm strong? Well prove it then."

He stared in surprise for a moment before smirking. "Fine, but don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Two years after Kimimaro began training me, Orochimaru decided to test the power of his subordinates. It's like a tournament but the fifty who come in last go mysteriously missing. Every time I barely manage to stay in past the first fifty. I'm usually about two or three away.

Jugo and Kimimaro on the other hand are always the top two. This year I bowed to beat one of them, putting me in the top two or if I lose the top three. Either way, I would not almost die…not again.

Kimimaro came up to me before it started. "Good luck." He said.

"You too, not that you need it."

"Heh, just don't die."

"Didn't plan on it."

"Do you value your life now Minami?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yes," I said. "Very much."

He leaned towards me and I tilted my head. My eyes half closed on instinct. His lips pressed against mine and butterflies erupted in my stomach. It took until this moment for me to realize I was falling for him, and damn it I was falling hard. My arms wrapped around his neck and he set his hands on my hips. We pulled back and I looked him in the eye breathing hard.

"My goal is still to fight you, you know."

"Don't think this means I'll go easy on you." He said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said smirking. "We're about to start, see you in the finals."

"Just stay alive, and don't kill anyone."

I smirked again. "No promises." I said walking away.

* * *

My first battle was against a normal prison guard. It had to have been the quickest battle ever fought.

The next was slightly harder. The levels just kept going up with each battle. Finally I passed the point where I usually lose and continued to progress. Finally there were only four of us left; me verses Jugo, and Kimimaro verses the unfortunate soul that became his opponent.

"Don't think I'll go easy just because I know you." Jugo said.

"Hit me with your best shot." I replied.

I activated my curse mark and lunged. He evaded and attacked me.

After what felt like the longest battle ever Jugo and I stood gasping. Jugo suddenly collapsed without warning. I won, but just barely. There was a two hour break between the semi-finals and the finals. I was getting one of my bones mended in the infirmary when Kimimaro walked in.

"I'll admit I never thought you'd get this far." He said.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me." I replied flinching when I felt my bone reattach at the break.

"I'm still not going easy." He said looking me in the eye.

I smirked. "I'd be offended if you did."

My arm healed and Kabuto left. "Why'd you kiss me earlier?" I asked bluntly.

"In all honesty I don't know."

"Well, I didn't hate it."

"Neither did I." He said smirking. "Good luck in the finals."

"Yeah," I said. "You too."

When it comes to emotion, that's the best you're going to get out of us.

* * *

The battle between Kimimaro and I was interesting to say the least. Neither of us went easy on the other, and by the time the battle ended we were both in the infirmary.

"Damn," I muttered. "I'm pretty sure you broke a few ribs."

"Well you had to have damaged my internal organs since my bones can't break." He replied.

"Be glad you can't break bones, they hurt like hell." I said. "But sorry."

"Same," He said. "I didn't realize I hit you that hard."

"Hey you said you wouldn't go easy."

He smirked. "You've changed a lot since I met you."

"Yeah? Well so have you."

He put his hand on mine. "You're not an annoying cocky brat anymore."

"Shut the hell up." I muttered.

"Make me."

"Who did you say was the annoying brat?"

"At least I didn't try to kill myself."

"Touché."

Kabuto entered the room and Kimimaro quickly pulled his hand back, but not quick enough. We could both tell he had seen.

Kabuto healed our injuries and left. "Orochimaru-sama is going to kill me." I muttered.

"No he won't; just don't do anything stupid." Kimimaro said.

"Easy for you to say; he likes you."

* * *

The next day I was called to Orochimaru's office.

"You called me Orochimaru-sama?" I asked entering.

"Don't play stupid Minami; you know why you're here."

"Yes," I muttered.

"You know it isn't smart to grow close to subordinates; especially Kimimaro."

"Because, he's your next vessel?"

Orochimaru froze before an evil grin spread across his features. "So he didn't tell you." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked knowing I probably didn't want to know.

"He's dying Minami, and doesn't have much time left."

I froze, my eyes widening. "No," I whispered.

"Normally I'd kill you, but under the circumstances I'll let you live." He said evilly.

I nodded, then turned and left.

* * *

I went looking for Kimimaro. Finally I realized he must be in our room and I went there; slamming the door when I entered. 'Sorry Jugo,' I thought. 'But if you come back, you'll have to wait.'

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked furiously.

He looked at me, emotionless as usual; however there was something in his eyes. "Because I knew you'd react like this." He said.

"So what? You were just going to let me wake up one morning and have someone tell me you're gone?"

I walked up to him and pushed him down on the bed. "You idiot, I never would have forgiven you."

I crawled on top of him and straddled his stomach. "Minami, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You owe me this much." I whispered. I leaned down and kissed him…hard. I pulled back and looked at him. Before I could figure out what happened he flipped us so I was on the bottom.

"Don't do something you'll regret." He said.

"I won't regret it." I muttered. With that he closed the space between us once again.

That was the first and last time Kimimaro and I were truly together. Shortly after that he left to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't return, leaving his unborn child and I behind. Jugo and I continued on at the base as if nothing had happened. Except for the new little one of course.

* * *

Then three years later Sasuke came to the base for Jugo. After a fight Jugo agreed to go on one condition. Kano and I had to come too. Sasuke agreed to this.

Now I am traveling across the five great nations with Sasuke and team Hebi. With Kano's Kekkei Genkai beginning to show, and Sasuke's village looking for him things get more dangerous by the day. One day I will be reunited with Kimimaro, but for now I need to concentrate on protecting our son.


End file.
